


Candy

by DollieSpock92



Category: Supernatural Destiel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollieSpock92/pseuds/DollieSpock92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets Castiel to try some sour candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

“Come on man you got to try one.” Dean insisted holding out a green piece of candy. Castiel eyed it suspiciously knowing it was useless to refuse; Dean would never back down. Cautiously, he took the offered treat and stared it down as if to challenge it to bite him.   
“Now you got to promise me not to spit it out.” Dean said chuckling.   
“Why would I do that?” Cass questioned, voice tense as always.   
“Cause I’m asking you.” Dean replied smugly. Cass nodded his agreement knowing Dean had him cornered. He had never been able to refuse the hunter. Blue eyes meeting green, Cass popped the candy into his mouth. Within seconds his lips puckered involuntary as his body tense up all over. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, squinting up his face as he tried to understand this new sensation.

Dean doubled over laughing at the sight of his angel trying to desperately not to spit out the sour warhead. He would never admit how adorable Cass looked awkwardly shuffling around. Knowing that the angel was too stubborn to spit the candy out despite his discomfort made Dean laugh till he was red in the face. Without even thinking, Dean reached out grabbing the backwards tie and yanked Cass to him. Castiel opened his eyes wide with surprise while Dean crushed his mouth to his. His mouth opened in shock allowing Dean to easily flick the sour candy into his mouth and pull away.  
Dean looked up unsure of what to say. He knew he had dreamed about kissing the angel, but he never planned on acting on it. He didn’t deserve to kiss someone like Cass and now he was left with trying to explain what he just did to the angel.   
“Dean.” Cass said breaking his train of thought causing Dean to meet his eyes nervously. Instead of anger, Castiel’s eyes twinkled with what looked like hope.   
“Can I have another?”


End file.
